Glee 2013 Chapter 6
by mudv213
Summary: Alexander lands into a coma, so the New Directions' enemy takes his place. Tina's pregnancy becomes known to everyone. Cliffhanger ending included. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alexander descended the school stairs to get to the courtyard. The other students were paying him no attention, which he didn't care about. He was happy that the New Directions had gotten through Sectionals in one piece, and that he had done something to help. It wouldn't be too long until they would be able to get through Regionals and eventually Nationals. This wasn't his all-time goal, to be a member of a music club or be a musical success. He was just interested in fulfilling his role as a student, doing his work, graduating, and moving on from there. Even as he went down the second flight of stairs, passing by all the students and faculty around him, none of them interested him in the slightest. As he turned the corner of the stairs to continue, he did not expect to run into Scott Cooper and other hockey players coming up, with Scott armed with a Slushee.

"What's up, freak?" said Scott, and he proceeded to toss his Slushee into Alexander's face. The cold drink got into his eyes, painfully blinding him and causing him to yell out. Because he could not see where he was going, he frantically waved around to grab something, but ended up tripping on the steps and falling down the stairs, landing head-first on the floor with a solid crunch.

"Ooh, and he's down for the count!" Scott jeered, high-fiving his teammates. They continued to jeer until they noticed that Alexander wasn't getting up.

"Okay, come on, dude, that's not funny. Get up", he said, but got no response. All of the other students were staring at both Alexander's lifeless body and up at them.

"Hey, come on, man, you're making me look bad here", he said, approaching Alexander's body. It didn't take long for him to notice a deep cut in Alexander's forehead. Scott jumped backwards and headed back to his teammates.

"Guys, come on, let's get out of here!" he shouted, and they immediately left. The students clamored around Alexander, bringing out their phones to dial 911.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mr. Schuester got to Principal Cooper's office as quick as he could. He entered to see Scott Cooper slouched in a chair, and a man and woman. The woman was very clearly Scott's mother, and the man was Superintendent Gregory Fisk, whom Mr. Schuester immediately recognized. Lawrence was seated behind his desk with a very angry look on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Your lead vocalist, Alexander Orenda, has been put into a coma", said Lawrence, still looking at Scott.

"Wait, how did that happen?"

"My son here can explain."

Scott sighed heavily and slumped back in his seat.

"Do we really have to do this now? I have hockey practice to get to."

"If I've caught wind of you hurting others on purpose, then you will not be excused", said his father sternly.

"Scott, what did you do?" asked his mother.

"A few of my guys and I tossed our Slushees in his face, and I guess some of it got in his eyes. He was coming down the stairs. We weren't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Sorry does not cut it, Scott!" Lawrence shouted, "You have almost gotten a fellow student killed."

"Scott, honey, why? Why did you do that?" asked Scott's mother.

"We thought it would be funny. He's the school's biggest freak. He had it coming to him."

Scott's father buried his face in his hands, and his mother looked like she was going to faint.

"Lawrence, what are you going to do about this?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"I am going to give my son a choice: accept expulsion for your actions, or take Alexander's place in the Glee Club until his recovery."

"What do you mean? I am not joining that club. It's for losers, and I am not a loser."

"Then I have no choice but to expel you, my own son, for God's sakes. With your expulsion goes the termination of all of your scholarships and the credibility of your academic reputation."

"You can't do that!"

"I have already passed the information of this situation to the school governing board, and they have agreed to the terms. That is partly why Mr. Fisk is here, so as to make sure that my opinion remains unbiased. If you don't want all of that happening to you, then you will stand in for Mr. Orenda until his recovery. William, do you have anything to add?"

"No, I think you make a very reasonable argument. I'd be happy to welcome Scott into the Glee Club."

Scott's parents looked at him, and he looked back with a pleading look on his face.

"Scott, get your instruments ready", said Lawrence.

Scott was about to protest, but decided against it, realizing that there was no way that he was going to win.

"I'll see you after school in the choir room", said Mr. Schuester, attempting to mask his anger.

"Then that is the final word on the issue. Good day", said Lawrence, and Scott's mother hurried out.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell my team, or my coach?"

"Your coach has all the information he needs. And by the way, if you try to get out early, Scott, then you will face the alternative anyway."

Scott nodded in understanding, and hurried out. Mr. Schuester and Lawrence exchanged worried looks, and Mr. Schuester left.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Scott entered the choir room at 3:30, and Mr. Schuester stood up.

"All right, guys, let's give a warm welcome to our newest member."

The teens immediately protested.

"Are you serious? He's one of our biggest enemies", said Blaine.

"Why is he here?" asked Artie.

"He put Alexander into a coma. He's going to stand in for him until his recovery."

For a moment, nobody said or did anything. Then Xavier advanced.

"Dude, why did you come back to these guys? Your reputation as a popular student is shot as it is", said Scott, but Xavier's response was a quick punch to Scott's jaw, causing him to stumble.

"You're going to pay for what you did, you jerk!"

"Xavier, stop it! Scott's going to be with us for a while. Just stop", said Mr. Schuester, and Sam and Matt pulled Xavier back.

"Scott, go sit over there", said Mr. Schuester, and he obliged, sitting in an empty seat next Emily, who was looking very worried.

"Do they know how long Alexander will be in the coma?" she asked.

"No, they don't, but it doesn't look good. We can go and visit him later. Right now, we have to discuss Regionals. We're going to be facing the Music Masters again, along with the Tipton High Comets from Tennessee. The Regionals competition will be looking for specialized medleys or tribute performances."

"We can try the Journey medley again", said Tina.

"We probably can, but there are other groups out there that we haven't touched upon yet."

"What about Elvis Presley? He's done some great stuff", said Brittany.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. No one had expected her to say anything particularly logical, but this time, it seemed to fit.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Brittany", said Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, we've only done a few covers of his songs in here, but we've never applied them to the stage", said Sugar.

"His works don't last very long, either. It could work", said Matt.

"Brittany, I think you've just found us our medley. Okay, your assignment for the week is to research possible Elvis Presley songs we can use, get to know them, dance and sing along to them. In the meantime, check in on Alexander from time to time. Even if he's not aware of it, he could use some visitors."

The New Directions left, but Scott was stopped by Mr. Schuester.

"That goes for you as well."

"Look, I've already gotten a slap on the wrist for what I did by joining this club."

"You are lucky that Alexander only broke your nose that one time. When or if he recovers, prepare for him to do much worse."

Mr. Schuester then went to his office, and Scott left, performing Marylin Manson's "Disposable Teens" along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Down at the local hospital, Mr. Schuester and Emma were standing by Alexander's bed.

"Is there any hope of recovery?" asked Emma.

"There's no certainty. His parents are coming down very soon, so we should let them have the room."

"I just wish there was something we could do."

"Maybe there is, but not right now."

The door to the room opened, and Alexander's adoptive parents, John and Rita, entered the room, both wearing worried looks on their faces. Mr. Schuester was rather surprised at the sight of them; for billionaires, neither were wearing very fancy clothes or carrying expensive items. John was of strong build, with dark brown hair and short goatee. Rita was slender and not very tough-looking, and had long light brown hair.

"We came as soon as we heard. Is he okay?" asked John.

"Uh, I'm not the doctor. I'll go and find him", said Mr. Schuester, "Emma, can you stay here, maybe help them?"

"Sure, but don't take too long."

Mr. Schuester left to find the doctor, and Emma turned to John and Rita, who were leaning over Alexander.

"I'm sure he'll be all right", said Emma, attempting to sound reassuring.

"How did this happen?" asked Rita.

"There was an incident at the school. He took a fall down the stairs."

Mr. Schuester returned quickly with the doctor in tow, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Doctor, what's the news? Is he going to be all right?" asked Rita.

"Your son is in a coma, and his fall has cost him several pints of blood. He will need a transfusion from a viable donor."

"Well, what caused the fall?" asked John.

The doctor turned to Mr. Schuester, who was hesitant to answer.

"Apparently, he was coming down the stairs, and some local bullies threw some ice drinks in his face, he couldn't see, and, well…"

"Well, where can we find these bullies?"

"You can't go after them. Their ringleader's father is the school's new principal", said Emma.

"We want to press charges", said Rita sternly.

"I would recommend that you wait until your son recovers. We've done our testing and there is at least a 40% chance that he'll come around", said the doctor.

"Alexander needs you here. I'll handle things at the school", said Mr. Schuester.

John and Rita nodded sadly and went back to Alexander's bedside, and Mr. Schuester and Emma left, unsure of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At her home, Tina was attempting to focus on her homework, but continued to find her pregnancy very distracting. She had gotten an email from Mike, informing her that he had gotten a high-paying job and was prepared to help her when she needed him. Though she didn't want to tell him, Tina needed him right now. She needed his support when she was ready to tell her parents. She was already three months into her pregnancy, and fortunately no outward signs showed yet. Tina could just imagine how Mike must be feeling. He may be taking the whole thing well, but she knew that deep down, he was not ready to be a father.

Tina suddenly felt hungry and went downstairs. Her parents were asleep, but she still felt uneasy, feeling that they would wake up at any moment and ask what she was doing up so late. She got a box of crackers out of a cupboard and began to go back upstairs, but then she saw a shadow at the front door. A feeling of dread instantly washed over her as the person lightly tapped the door. Tina instinctively grabbed a fireplace poker and approached. She pushed aside the curtains and was relieved to see Sam's face, and carefully opened the door.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to break in", Sam said jokingly.

"Do Carole and Burt know that you're gone?"

"They're pretty heavy sleepers. I just came by to make sure that you're okay."

"Uh, yeah, I'm all right. How are you?"

"Concerned about you, really. I just got wind that you're pregnant."

Tina shushed him and pulled him inside, quickly but quietly shutting the door.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Quinn called me. She told me about your pregnancy and all that's been going on. It kind of explains why you've been kind of off lately."

"Will you keep it down? My parents are just upstairs, and I haven't told them yet."

"I understand, sorry. I'm just here to let you know that if you ever need anything…"

"Sam, that's really sweet, but for now, I'm going to try to figure this all out on my own."

"Tina, I've got the utmost confidence in you, but I don't think that you can do this alone."

"So, what are you saying? I'm not strong enough?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that eventually you'll need people to help and support you."

"Frankly, Sam, the fewer people know about me, the better. I can't handle the pressure."

"Does Mike know?"

"Yes, he does, and so does Emily. Eventually, I'll tell my parents. I mean, it's kind of inevitable, right?"

"Right, right. But all the same, I'm here for you, okay? I'm willing to help any way I can."

Tina sighed tiredly, knowing that she couldn't win this.

"You haven't gotten a sonogram yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then maybe I can take you to get one on Saturday, and we'll check in on Alexander after?"

"Yeah, okay, fine. Sam, I really do think you should go now. It's late."

Sam nodded and carefully opened the door and left, and Tina headed upstairs to finish her homework.

INTERLUDE

At their home, Gina and Dina were also working on their schoolwork. They had been in misery since leaving the Glee Club, but they couldn't stand up to their father. They understood why he didn't want them to continue, but they still wanted him to see their true passion. Since graduating from middle school, Gina had expressed her desire to become a lawyer, while Dina had been interested in going into politics. Their father had been overjoyed at this news, knowing that his daughters had their minds set on a beneficial future.

Some problems still existed, however. Gina was still afraid of her grades slipping, which her parents kept constant surveillance on, and because she had expressed a desire to be a lawyer someday, her father was intent on keeping her on that path. Dina, meanwhile, had not stated the reason why she was interested in going into politics: because she was bisexual, which was a no-no in her father's rulebook, she wanted to make the country free again, especially for people with sexual orientations that did not mirror society's preferences.

Neither one of them knew what their mother thought of the situation, but they did know that she was much more empathetic and therefore had a much stronger moral code. But even if they appealed to their mother where their desires lay, they knew that she would discuss it with their father anyway. Almost as luck would have it, Mrs. Kale entered the room to check on them.

"Gina, Dina, I hope you're not slacking."

"We're not, mom", they said together, not turning to face her. Mrs. Kale could sense the indifference in their voices, as if they had spoken without souls.

"I know that you're not happy, but you will be eventually. You'll be glad that your hard work is paying off, and you'll be able to make a difference in the future."

Gina and Dina neither responded nor turned to face her, continuing to work. Mrs. Kale sighed and sat between their desks, but they didn't look up at her.

"Your father only wants what's best for you. Once he hears that his own children have a goal in mind, she sets aside all of his priorities to help them achieve those goals. Whatever doesn't have to do with those goals are things that he will not allow."

Gina and Dina still didn't look up or talk, making their mother worried.

"Girls, please, talk to me."

Gina and Dina set their pencils down, then looked up at her.

"We finished our homework, mom", they said at the same time.

"Good. Now, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, mom."

"Then what do you think?"

"We think that music is our passion and that we'd like to continue it."

Mrs. Kale looked at both of them with a sad look on her face.

"Your grades have been exemplary so far, but remember that you barely made it to middle school graduation because you procrastinated a lot. Your father wants to see actual progress."

"And making it past freshman year isn't considered progress?" asked Gina.

"Your Senior year is when the real heavy hitter classes begin."

"And we'll be ready for it. In the meantime, we'd like to continue doing something that we both enjoy", said Dina.

Their mother sighed heavily and stood up to leave.

"Get a good night's sleep, girls."

"Hey, mom?" asked Dina.

"Yes?"

"One of our friends in the Glee Club is in a coma. It wouldn't hurt to visit him, would it?"

"No, I suppose not. Good night."

She then left, closing the door on the way. Gina and Dina exchanged looks and performed Rebecca Kneubuhl's "Guide You Home", with their mother listening to everything. Their performance carried over from their bedroom to Alexander's bedside, neither of them caring if Alexander could hear them or not.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 DELAY

This story regrettably has to be put on hold because my computer has issues that need to be resolved. It is currently unknown how long this will take, but when it continues, there will be some good stuff coming up. This story will conclude with a cliffhanger ending involving Mr. Schuester, so it's probably worth the wait. I thank you for your reviews and continued support. Stay tuned for more.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

The next Monday passed very slowly for everyone. The air was hot and humid, as if someone had doused the school in a marshland. The classes were dull and boring, and everyone just wanted to stay home and sleep. Out on the field, Sue was overseeing the Cheerios practices, and was disappointed with the girls' lack of energy.

"Girls, I am at a loss for words. I haven't seen people this complacent since Clinton was president!"

"Coach, we're sorry, but the heat's kind of getting to us", said Amanda.

"It's hot to you? You don't know hot. I remember back when I was a missionary in Loreto, Peru and I had to go through rigorous training all while under the grueling heat of the sun hitting the equator. And guess what, girls? I got through it! So don't stand there and tell me that you'd rather submit to weakness than push for a National title! Now, let's get back into it!"

INTERLUDE

After the Cheerios finished up, mostly because Sue had lost her patience and called it a day, Amanda got her stuff out of her locker and prepared to head home until she saw that Tina was leaning against her locker with one hand on her belly. Amanda noticed her talking into her phone, and was thoroughly surprised by what she heard.

"Mike, I hope everything's okay with you. I don't want this baby to ruin your life."

Having heard everything she needed to hear, Amanda turned another corner and left.

INTERLUDE

At Alexander's bedside, Brittany, Blaine, Matt, Hannah, Sugar, Rory, and Joe had dropped by to visit. Joe was the first to notice the doctor enter.

"What are his chances?" he asked.

"So far, it looks like there is some neurological improvement, but it'll take some time. By the way, we don't normally allow this many people in at once."

"We're sorry, it's just that we're worried for him", said Sugar.

"We kind of showed up as a group to show all of our support at once", said Matt.

"Okay, well, visiting hours are almost to a close, but I will let you know if there is any progress."

They all nodded in acknowledgement and, upon the doctor leaving, shared the song "I'll Be There" by the Jackson 5.

While they performed the song, a man approached the nurses' station, hiding most of his face.

"Excuse me, do you have a patient named Alexander Orenda?"

"Yes, we do, sir. Unfortunately, visiting hours are almost up. If you wish, you may come by tomorrow", said the nurse.

"Uh, I'm not here to visit. I understand that he is in need of blood donation. I'd like to volunteer."

"What blood type are you, sir?"

"I am Type O positive."

"Oh, well, coincidentally, so is our patient. If you'll follow me, sir, we'll get it taken care of tonight."

"Thank you", he said, and followed her to Alexander's room, taking a long, hard look at him before sitting to take care of the paperwork.

"Are you related to him, sir?"

"Yes, he's… my son."

"Would you like me to tell him that you stopped by, Mr. Orenda?"

"No, I'm not his adoptive father. I'm his actual father. And I'd rather it be kept anonymous."

The nurse nodded and waited for him to finish the paperwork, and soon he was donating two pints of blood to Alexander. As he got up to leave, the man went to Alexander's bedside and stood over him.

"Godspeed, son", he said, and left without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Mr. Schuester had begun a search for a possible area for his and Emma's wedding, but to no avail. He had known how difficult it was to get weddings prepared, especially when it came to pleasing Terri. But with Emma, it was different. He knew that she shared his desire for a simple yet elegant wedding, and yet even the simplest of things turned out to be the most difficult. He had once considered doing what Beiste had done, which was elope with the person she loved. Even then, he knew that that wasn't the right course of action.

The phone rang, and he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hi, Mr. Schue, it's Finn."

"Oh, hey, Finn. How's it going down in Fort Benning?"

"It's going great. I'm calling because I have to tell you that I might not be able to make it to your wedding."

"Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Well, I guess so. I'm just being put in a division that doesn't return for a whole five years. I honestly don't know if I can make it back."

"Did you tell your superior officer about it?"

"Yeah, I did, and he said that he'll do what he can, but I have my doubts. I'm really sorry, Mr. Schue. I know that you wanted me to be your best man and everything, but I don't know if it's possible anymore."

Mr. Schuester barely heard a word he said. Not only was he disappointed that Finn couldn't make it back, but he was also worried about if Finn would come back at all.

"Listen, Finn, don't worry about it, okay? You're in the army, so I'm sure that you can make it work. Just, you know, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Schue. I'll let you know if anything changes."

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up, and Mr. Schuester, in his concern, performed "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables.

INTERLUDE

After his class ended, Artie wheeled himself to the quad to get lunch. He had made plans to visit Alexander in the hospital and felt guilty that he had not done so earlier. Even though they weren't close, Artie felt like he understood Alexander despite not knowing a thing about him. They had worked well together to get through Sectionals in one piece, but felt that without him, they wouldn't go any further than that. This feeling got worse when Scott and other hockey players shoved him aside by his wheelchair, causing him to topple halfway over before hitting the lockers, and his glasses fell to the floor.

He straightened himself out and began searching for his glasses, but another student was already kind enough to pick them up and give them back to him.

"Thanks", was all he had to say, and then she smiled and left. Artie was glad to see that some people still had a shred of decency around these parts. With that in mind, he broke into Russell Watson's "Where My Heart Will Take Me", with his performance shifting between the halls to the choir room to Alexander's bedside.

INTERLUDE

The next day, Xavier and Amanda had dragged Scott to the hospital to visit Alexander, who still looked the same since being admitted. Scott was staying a good distance away from the bed, while the others were huddled around it.

"He looks peaceful", said Xavier.

"Yeah, I hate that", said Amanda coldly, earning her a look from Xavier.

"You know, he may not live. You really want to think of this as a game?" he asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes and stepped away from the bed, and Xavier looked at Scott.

"You know, it won't hurt you to show some sentiment", said Xavier.

"Well, he broke my nose. This is pretty much my response."

"He doesn't deserve this, you know. You provoked him."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you do anything any better", said Amanda.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that not everything that can ruin your life can be kept a secret for long."

"All right, come on, we're supposed to be here for Alexander, so let's stay focused, all right?" said Xavier.

"We should probably pray for him", Amanda said.

"Okay, if you guys are going to break into song, then I'm not joining in", said Scott.

They ignored him and performed Tina Turner's "Falling Like Rain" in Alexander's recognition, both maintaining strong eye contact the entire time, knowing that things would eventually get worse.

INTERLUDE

Sam had brought Tina to her sonogram appointment around the same time, and both were waiting anxiously for the doctor. Tina looked over at Sam, who was admiring detailed diagrams of pregnancy on the walls.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just want to thank you for coming with me. I just realized how scary it is to go into this kind of thing alone."

"Oh, hey, it's not a problem", said Sam, holding her hand, "I'm here for you, anytime."

Tina smiled in response, and they made close eye contact until the doctor came in.

"Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Nancy Stern, and I'll be helping you see your baby today."

"Sounds good. Can't wait", said Tina.

Dr. Stern turned to Sam, who caught on quickly.

"Uh, I'm just helping her."

"Okay, well, that's fine. Why don't you just lean back, Tina, get comfortable? I'll set up the sonogram right quick here."

Tina did as she was told and did her best to relax. Dr. Stern spread some gel on Tina's stomach, turned on the sonogram, and moved the bulb around the gel.

"Okay, you're only three months in, so your baby isn't fully visible yet, but right there is what it is now", said Dr. Stern, pointing to a small, white object in the center of the screen. Sam and Tina took a closer look, both amazed at what they were seeing.

"I'll give you a moment", said Dr. Stern, and she took the bulb off Tina's stomach and stepped to a desk to fill in paperwork.

"Tina, that's… that's your…"

"Yeah, Sam. That's my baby", said Tina, doing her best to mask her sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Of all the people to visit Alexander in the hospital, the most frequent was Emily. She had been worried about Alexander's chances of not recovering. She knew that comas were unpredictable and that this one would be no different, but she was nonetheless relieved that Alexander had not died yet. As she traversed the school grounds, Emily ignored everyone around her. She didn't even feel like talking to the other Glee Clubbers, making them worry about her. She knew that Amanda did not care, but everyone else had already begun voicing their concerns.

Everything that had happened to her so far forced Emily to reflect on how much her life meant to her. If not for participating in the Glee Club, she would not have found a place where she can be herself without fear of prejudice. And without the others in the club, she would not have been able to act out her inner feelings. This all made her more expectant for the future, and helped her to choose the song that best reflected that insight.

Emily proceeded to perform "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill, with her performance shifting between the choir room and Alexander's bedside, where she conveyed all of her emotion and passion into her performance. When she finished, Emily sat to rest, as the song had taken a lot out of her. She then approached again and held Alexander's hand.

"I honestly don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know how I feel about you, how I'll always feel about you. Since we met, it's like a spark was ignited and the fire couldn't be put out, no matter what was used. I don't know a thing about you, but I do know that, one way or another, I love you."

The machines beeped loudly, as if something initiated a response. Emily looked down at Alexander, whose eyelids were slowly moving, and she could feel his fingers moving along her hand. Breathing heavily, Emily bolted for the door.

"Doctors, somebody, come quick!"

Several nurses entered to help, and the doctor arrived to check on Alexander's status.

"He's waking up", he said, shining a penlight in Alexander's eyes. Emily rushed to the bedside and held Alexander's hand again.

"Alexander, come on. Follow my voice. I know you can. Follow my voice."

INTERLUDE

Back at school, news had traveled fast about Alexander's recovery, and Tina was relieved to hear that their efforts had paid off. But what she couldn't understand was why everyone was looking at her strangely. In the past, virtually no one had paid her any attention, but this time, people had judgmental eyes aimed at her from every direction. It didn't take long for Jacob Ben Israel to approach her.

"So, Tina Cohen-Chang, how does it feel to be the school's new baby mama?"

Tina froze in one spot and stared at him. At first, she couldn't comprehend how he had heard about her, but she then noticed Amanda watching with a giant smirk on her face. She looked around at the other students, who were all either glaring at her or whispering to each other. As fast as she could go, Tina ran away, encountering stares and glares along the way.

Things didn't improve after school, as people bumped her every which way as she headed for the choir room, and Tina found the others also giving her looks, though these were more sympathetic looks. Alexander was not in their midst, nor were Amanda and Scott, which she was glad to see, as they would be the quickest to judge her. Mr. Schuester motioned for her to sit, and the others got up in front of her.

"Tina, they want to do something for you", said Mr. Schuester.

"Just like with Quinn, we're going to be here for you", said Artie.

"We don't want you to suffer, Tina", said Rory.

"You're our friend, and you need all the help, friendship, and support you can get", said Blaine.

"Which is why we picked a song for you", said Emily.

"It's a song that best reflects the problem at hand and how we can work together to fix it", said Sam.

Tina watched as they dispersed across the room and performed Donna Summer's "The Power Of One" for her, helping her to feel more at ease, knowing that she had people who were more than willing to help her in her time of crisis. When they finished up, Brittany headed to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester, I know that my grades have been slipping, so I was wondering if I could work for extra credit later?"

"Sure, Brittany. Come and meet me after we're done here and we can work on finding you some assignments."

"Thanks, and I'll work hard. I promise."

Mr. Schuester nodded and turned to Emma.

"Will, it's all right. I'll be at home", she said, and left with Sue and Coach Beiste.

INTERLUDE

Mr. Schuester woke up feeling very groggy and disoriented. He cleared his eyes and looked out the window to see that it was night. He then suddenly realized that he was not in his bedroom, and noticed that he only had pajamas on. He took a good look around and saw that he was in a motel room, and had no memory of how or when he got there. As he got up, he heard a soft moan next to him. He knew that it wasn't Emma, and he looked down to see, much to his horror, that Brittany was lying next to him. Brittany opened her eyes to see him and smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Schue."

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. THINGS ARE HEATING UP. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
